New Hogwarts
by scottishheartx
Summary: (AU) More than 19 years after the battle of Hogwarts, the school has been rebuilt and changed like the magical society. To prevent outcasts and hate, the new headmaster has decided Hogwarts shall have no houses anymore and accepted squibs to the school. Professor Thomas redesigned subjects and exams but does the New Hogwarts really prepare for a life after school?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

Each May their school remembered the battle and their hero. A lot had changed since the year 1998 and the school was no longer only open to wizards and witches. Ben was one of the Squibs who attended Hogwarts for the past seven years.

It had been a decision by the new teachers to end the rant and mobs of houses and blood status.

Ben and his cousin Vera had been scared to come to Hogwarts but in their final year the classmates had never been this close. New subjects and classes were formed to prepare all students for a world outside with peace and a lot more muggle technology than their parents had ever known existing. Professor Finnegan's homework to write a six pages essay about a muggle I-phone and how to break its cover by explosion was giving him headaches and sleepless nights.

"How did you make it explode?" Ben looked to his cousin who was working on her Divination homework for Professor Weasley. Vera looked up from her writing and sighed. "Ben, it's all about imagination. Do you really think you need anything Professor Finnegan or Professor Weasley are teaching us? When they went to school they at least had real classes"

"It was a different time back then. We need other classes these days and the teachers are preparing us the best way they can. While Hogwarts was shut down they spent years studying muggles and their lives and this will help us after we graduated" Ben defended Hogwarts and its teachers as well as their new headmaster Professor Thomas. "We would be in a muggle school and wizards would hate us if they didn't change the school laws. It's a privilege to attend Hogwarts and we are part of this"

"I could have spent my last seven years better than this" Vera whispered to her cousin and grabbed her homework to finish it elsewhere.

"You look sick today, Molly. Are you sure you don't want me to send for Ron?" Dean Thomas was in the gardens outside the school and helped Molly Weasley walking back to the old cabin he had redecorated during his first year as Hogwarts new headmaster.

"Ron has a lot to do with the anniversary" Molly's hair had turned white and Dean thought she looked a bit older every day but he didn't mention it to his kitchen master. The Weasley family needed jobs after the war and Dean was pleased to have a wise woman by his side. He often came to visit Molly and spoke to her about his ideas and when he was troubled.

Since his own mother had passed away Molly was not like a mother to him but to every teacher and student of Hogwarts. She was most beloved and everyone cared for her which made it difficult for Dean not to inform her real son about Molly feeling sick. "I'm sure Ron would rather spend his time with you than this stupid anniversary. I know, I know we owe Harry a lot but it has been decades now and we all moved on"

Molly didn't answer and instead sat on the brink bank in front of the house. The headmaster sat next to her and both watched a few bees flying from one flower to the next.

"This year our first Squibs graduate from Hogwarts. You should be very proud, Dean" Molly put a hand on the headmaster's knee until he took her hand and held it tight. "Without you as their fairy godmother none of them would have felt like they belong here"

"Oh no, that's not true. You did a lot of changes to prepare this. When I came here I felt like a child again because there was so much new and you made all the bad memories disappear" Molly smiled and looked up to the castle like the headmaster did. "Yes, it needed changes... after the war no one wanted to come back here. It didn't feel like home anymore and now it's a place of peace and a step towards finding your own home"

Molly nodded and her eyes got smaller when she saw a small figure running from the castle towards her cabin. The student was one of the wizards of the seventh year and his black coat gave her a hint on what to expect. "Andrew, did the Professor set you on fire?"

"No, Mrs Molly, it's your son! The Professors were arguing and -" Andrew Hatfield was a muggleborn but like all of the muggleborns he had lost his fear of magic coming to Hogwarts. Just the unpredictable arguments between Professor Finnegan and Professor Weasley still scared him and made him run to the only person who could put an end to it.

"What was that?" Ben looked up from his homework and wasn't the only one around who heard the noise. He saw one of his friends running into the room and clapping his own coat until the flames died out.

"James! What happened?" Ben grabbed his pages and joined his friend who couldn't stop laughing. "It's the professors again. Weasley and Finnegan were arguing who should prepare the great firework they planned for the anniversary and suddenly Professor Weasley was on fire and some of us students who stood near him"

"That's horrible"

"Oh it's nothing really. It was one of Professor Weasley's own firework, so it wasn't as dangerous as Professor Finnegan's explosions. Still you should look after Vera, she stood closer to the professors when she wanted to go upstairs" James still laughed when Ben started running out of the room. He heard the footsteps on the ground following him until they reached the bedrooms.

While Hogwarts had no houses anymore the students stayed in dorms for each year one for girls and one for boys. Ben and James had to knock on the door and wait for one of the girls to come out but Vera wasn't inside.

The two boys asked around until they found Ben's cousin outside the gate with the headmaster and Mrs Molly. Vera looked okay but the mother of Professor Weasley was furious. "How often did I tell him not to play with fireworks? A Divination teacher should know better than to play with such things. Can't he see in cups and leaves who he will hurt?"

"Divination isn't real, Mrs Molly" Vera shrugged her shoulders while James put a hand on Ben's shoulder and whispered. "Hasn't she still didn't stop to talk like this? You are the best student of Divination class and your cousin makes it seem like it's all worse nothing"

"She is just surprised a Squib is the best in class" Ben left James behind while running towards his cousin and taking a look at her wounds herself. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's not as bad as it looks like" She smiled while Molly Weasley shook her head. "This shouldn't have happened at all. Why does it even have to be a firework every year? The war wasn't won because of a firework. This is nonesense! Dean – Professor Thomas – after all the changes shouldn't we bring this tradition to an end as well? I'm sure we have other options and more safer options to protect our students"

"I'll see what I can do"

Ben watched the headmaster leaving before he followed Mrs Molly's advide to help Vera and grinned when his friend was likewise ordered to help.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

During the anniversary many speeches were held before the professors did only a small firework while Mrs Molly was watching the two men carefully. Ben and Vera grinned like other students before they returned to their studies the next day and tried not to get distracted by James.

Ben's best friend wasn't preparing as much for the final exams as his Squib friend but neither left Ben's side. "I heard the headmaster is going to make a promise to all best grades students. Each student with the best grade in one subject will get a special treatment and offer to return to Hogwarts as a teacher"

"Which means you won't get this position -" Vera didn't look up from her books and didn't see James nod. "Vera, we don't often agree but you're absolutely correct. There are hundreds of jobs I would do rather than becoming a teacher and stay in this school forever. Why don't we travel the world, Ben? You and I on a magical adventure; this is a stuff that makes legends. - Think of Professor Weasley – he travelled through England with the best adventures every wizard ever has. He's just a teacher because he has seen everything and done everything; and he's your favourite, Ben"

"James -" Ben paused before he chuckled slightly and looked up to his friend. "Professor Weasley is truly a great professor and I learn a lot about Divination but I wouldn't say he's my favourite"

"Besides it was a time of war when the professor travelled to save his life. I don't think that's something you want for yourself" Vera finally closed her book and stepped between the best friends. "I myself would be honoured to become a teacher at Hogwarts but as being a Squib it's unfortunately not an option for me"

"So you two do what?"

"We live with muggles like Hogwarts teaches us now. The headmaster's decision is more helpful than Professor Finnigan makes us believe. Not every toaster and television will explode because of magic" Ben looked over to his Dreadful Homework for Modern Muggle Safety Law and Technology Class, one of the new invented classes to attend for both wizards and squibs. Ben knew this class was one he had to study the most to pass his final exams.

Professor Thomas had redesigned the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams and instead let all student participate the W.O.M.B.A.T. exam at the end of their seventh year.

The exams were all to write to make them approachable by squibs who didn't have own magic. It was a test of knowledge and no student was allowed to use their own feathers but instead got prepared magical feathers of the school to prevent anyone was cheating.

"Ben?"

One of his classmates touched Ben's shoulder and looked nervous. The girl's name was Stacie and she the same dark chocolate skin colour like Ben and his cousin Vera. "Ben, the headmaster wants to talk to you. Mrs Molly said you should go and see them before dinner"

"Why does he want to talk to Ben?" Vera took Stacie's hand and led the girl away from James and Ben who left the studying room and went to the headmaster's office.

A statue of a Dean Thomas led the way to the office upstairs and Ben took each stair on his own. He opened the door and saw the headmaster sitting behind his desk. "Professor Thomas – Stacie said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Ben, come closer" Professor Dean didn't leave his chair and instead offered Ben a seat opposite his desk. "Please take a seat and then tell me – Professor Finnegan mentioned your last homework to me – do you feel unprepared for the exam in two weeks? A Dreadful in the last homework before exam would have worried me at your age"

"Professor – sometimes the professor wants us to write homework that – Professor Finnegan teaches us how to destroy muggle objects but shouldn't we learn their devices are helpful to us; especially to a Squib like me?" Ben leant forward on his chair and was surprised to see the headmaster smile. "That's exactly what I told my oldest friend. I read your homework and to me it's fine even though I have to admit you didn't exactly followed the instruction of Professor Finnegan; therefore I can't give you a better mark on your homework but Seamus and I have decided he won't value this homework of yours. Like every student you prove your knowledge through your W.O.M.B.A.T. exam in two weeks. Professor Weasley told me you have a great knowledge and are extremely talented in your Divination class. Like the last two headmasters I was a poor student of Divination but the past proved us that knowing a little about our future can both helpful and a curse. I hope you know how to find your own destiny, Ben – and if you happen to know how I can solve the growing firework war between two of your professors and then please don't hesitate to inform me"

Professor Thomas grinned and stood up to lead Ben out of his office. He watched the seventeen-year-old boy jumping down the stairs before he started running through the corridors with his best friend.

"Dean – I didn't know you ever had a conversation with the old professor. You almost sounded like him today" Ron Weasley stood in the headmaster's office when Dean returned and both laughed listening to the joke of the new headmaster. "I think it's the desk. It must be magical and does something to my voice"

"Very clever of you not to change the interior of this room as well like you did with all other rooms within Hogwarts"

"You know something had to be done. The school was destroyed and three of the houses feared the remaining children of one house that was never responsible for what a group of wizards did. Our new beginning worked very well and finally this year the first squibs will graduate from Hogwarts" Dean and Ron took their seats at each side of the desk and Ron looked around. "I'm glad you asked me to join your new Hogwarts. I was scared at first -"

"I know – your mum told me. She said you were asked to be headmaster of Hogwarts because no wizard wanted to rebuild our school. It was too much responsibility and I understand you didn't want this position"

"I was never a very good student. Unlike Ben I didn't know much about Divination myself. I came here to teach it because I was sure it would be the last to remind me of all the things that happened here" Ron looked back to Dean who nodded and looked much older sitting behind the desk. "I never thought I would return to Hogwarts either but after the war I travelled a lot to forget and I met wizards, squibs and muggles all over the world. I learned from the muggles how to welcome those who are different and who seem unteachable in many different ways – but muggles always find a way so why don't we? Our society has changed after the war and it had to. It's much healthier now that we can all study together and don't exclude anyone from us, our family or Hogwarts"

This time Ron nodded before they moved on to the next topic and talked about the firework.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Tell me again" Vera urged her cousin to talk after the first exam but Ben still felt like his head was exploding. Like his cousin and the rest of their classmates of seventh grade they had answered questions on Modern Muggle Safety Law and Technology Class.

The seventh grade had to answer questions about cars, batteries, bathing ducks and stock market. The last topic had been the hardest and Ben and his best friend James knew they had both failed the class. "Vera, we know it's one of the most important subjects to get a certification to work among muggles but there are other jobs"

"Not for Ben – listen, you need to have at least pass the exam or you will be unemployed. A good mark in Divination won't help you" Vera shook her head and was frustrated about the boys' sense of responsibility. With a sighed she turned on her heels and walked over to Stacie and two other girls while Ben looked after his cousin and after a moment he sighed as well. "She's right. Hogwarts is supposed to help us and prepare us for the future and the muggle world -"

"Don't listen to your cousin. She'll soon see marks are not everything. A lot of wizards have jobs without being the best of their year" James tugged Ben closer and messed up his friend's hair with the other hand.

Ben looked like he had just left his bed and chuckled when James finally let go of his friend. "It's easier for you because you're a wizard James. You come from a good family and they don't stress about your results, but Vera and I are squibs. We have limited jobs to take and knowing Vera as I know she doesn't want to end up being someone's wife and stay at home all day. She's a feminist and if she ever marries it's her husband who has to stay at home and does the laundry"

"Oh yes, the laundry we had in second year – I remember that horror machine" James shook his body like he had goosebumps running with a cold shower beneath his skin.

"We should have a special end of the year this term. It's the first time we have squibs graduating from Hogwarts and -" Ron swallowed before he was able to speak the following words. He knew his words were final and once spoken they couldn't be taken back.

Twenty-six years after the war there was peace and freedom, tolerance and respect in all parts of the magical society but for one member of the Hogwarts staff it was the last year to stay at the school. "My mother will retire this summer. We talked long about this but she moves to have less responsibility apart from taking care of herself -"

"Ron, we all know how hard this must be to you. Mrs Weasley is a dear friend of all of us and to most of us she is a second mother. - Her health is more important than anything right now. She must take care of herself – after she always took care of your family and us" Dean spoke calm before Seamus moved back his chair and raised a cup. "A toast to Molly Weasley!"

A few hours later James and Ben couldn't sleep in the boys' dorm. Ben looked up to the ceiling and thought about the exam sheduled for the following day. He was sure to be prepared for Divination but wondered about James' words the other day.

The Squib didn't often wished to be a wizard but this night it was different. If only Ben was a real wizard and continue to be the best of his class he would have the opportunity of a job as a teacher in Hogwarts.

Like himself young students would come to Hogwarts and learn how to live in a safe future. Generation after generation listening to tales of the war as well as the stories of the muggle world and wizards frustations about mobile phones and washing machines.

Ben grinned while he imagined James struggling with a television and missing his weekly tv special. His best friend was surely going to live and apply for a job among other wizards while Ben had still no idea how he should imagine his own future.

Working among wizards was almost impossible and at the same time he didn't feel qualified to live among muggles. It could be the decision might taken from him since he didn't know his results by now, but his feeling never truly failed him.

He looked to the side and noticed James had finally fallen asleep while Ben's headache was coming back. He needed something to drink and sneaked out of the dorm. Surely fresh air and a glas of water could make him feel better again. Fully dressed in his school uniform he quietly walked downstairs to the kitchen and froze at the door.

"Ben? - Why are you still awake? Shouldn't you be in bed and get some sleep before tomorrow's exam?" The professor sat in front of an empty cup and looked tired. Ben noticed dark circles beneath Ron Weasley's eyes while he slowly stepped into a better light. "Professor Weasley, I didn't mean to – I mean -"

"It's fine, Ben. You don't have to worry and I understand you're nervous these days. Would it help if I tell you you have a remarkable gift with Divination?" Professor Weasley invited Ben to join him and both drank a new cup of hot chocolate.

"Professor, it's – Professor Weasley, I think I failed my exam today and this class is so important for my future. If I fail and get a Dreadful again I surely won't be qualified for a job in the muggle world" The squib spoke fast and sighed at the end of it. He looked at his Divination teacher and hoped for an advice and good blessings but instead the professor just nodded.

Ben took another sip of his hot chocolate and didn't ask his professor anymore questions until he was sent back to dorm. Something must be on Professor Weasley's mind which was much greater than Ben's own worries. While he thought about the professor and going back to his dorm his own troubles seemed gone until running into his cousin who tipped with one foot on hectic on the ground and had crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Where have you been?"

"How did you know that -"

"It doesn't matter, Ben. Tell me where you have been and why you sneaked out at night" Vera's eyes got smaller while she waited the exact time of one minute before exploding. "Ben, you know we're not allowed to leave our beds! You're supposed to be sleeping and so am I! You get both of us in troubles and you waited for this on the last days of school! Please tell me this was James' idea so I can blame him"

"I couldn't sleep and went to the kitchen; now I'm just going back and want to sleep before tomorrow's exam" Ben quickly headed for the dorm's door and sneaked inside before Vera couldn't say anything else.

He walked to his own bed as quiet as possible and pulled the blanket over his head.


End file.
